


(Logically Speaking) Opposites Attract *Logicality*

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Confusion, Crushes, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, that i am happy to deliver, the sequel you asked for, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: Virgil and Roman are a couple. Missy and Pranks are best friends. So who's left? Patton and Logan, of course.Logic still attempts to ignore Morality, and often tries to push him away. In Logan's opinion, Patton just has too many feelings; they overflow out of him and splash onto everyone else, making them experience emotions as well. Ugh, feelings. The bane of Logan's existence.They're even more of a problem when he starts experiencing...Something that he can't explain, whenever he looks at Morality. They are abnormal, peculiar, unorthodox... feelings and emotions.What do they mean, and what is Logic supposed to do about them?* * *The Logicality sequel to Opposites Attract!This was requested by quite a few people, so I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

It started the night that Prince and Anxiety revealed they were a couple. After Logic and Morality had finished arguing over what to watch, (they settled on The Emperor's New Groove,) they sat peacefully on the comfortable couch for the entire movie. The silence from the two characteristics was only broken by Dad's laughter and Logan's occasional huff of amusement. When The Emperor's New Clothes ended Logic wordlessly slid the Lion King in, and was gracious enough to pretend not to notice Morality swiping tears away when Mufasa died. He even hummed soon to the familiar tunes, while Dad sang along quietly. About halfway through the movie though, the dark, warm and comfortable atmosphere started getting to Dad. He began tilting sideways, eyelids dropping, until suddenly he was leaning against Logic's side, his head resting on Logan's shoulder.

* * *

Logan blinked down at him, frowning, but Morality appeared to have no intention of shifting away. Instead he kept his eyes glued onto the TV screen, his glasses reflecting tiny images of Simba and Nala. Logic briefly considered pushing Dad away, but found that he didn't exactly have a logical reason why. Surprisingly, he wasn't uncomfortable, and something inside him forced him not to move when Dad yawned sleepily, leaning a bit heavier onto Logan and sighing contentedly. It was an unexplainable urge to keep Morality as comfortable as possible right now, and the feeling unnerved Logic, so he turned his attention back to the TV and tried to forget about the warm presence basically snuggling into him.

* * *

It was only when there was a brief period of silence in the movie that Logan realised Dad had fallen asleep. He could feel little huffs of breath lightly hitting his neck, and he looked down at Dad, whose head was still lying on his shoulder. His eyes were shut and his long eyelashes cast slender shadows down his pale skin. Morality's glasses were crooked and his lips were parted, his face tilted towards Logan's neck. His body had curled in towards Logic, one of his arms nestled firmly between Logic's own arm an his torso, which was keeping both of them pleasantly warm. It was actually quite comfortable, but the movie was ending and Logic had no reason to stay. So he was going to wake up Dad, make him go to his own room, then go to his room and sleep. At least, that was the plan.

* * *

Because although he wanted to do that, for it was the most reasonable option, Logic... couldn't. He just kind of looked at Morality for a minute, (he looked so peaceful,) and though he tried to lift his hands to shake Dad awake, his limbs wouldn't obey him. Which scared Logan. So he tried to stand up and walk away, which he more or less achieved. Just, much slower than he had intended.

Logan gingerly stood up, trying to be as silent as possible so that he didn't wake up Dad (why?) and carefully, lightly grasped Morality's shoulders. He tilted him slowly until he was lying flat on the couch, a pillow supporting his head, and summoned a soft blue blanket, which he quickly flicked over Dad. Then he gently took Dad's glasses off and placed them on the table. During all this Dad only turned his head once and gave out a sleepy noise, which had made Logan automatically freeze to ensure he didn't wake the sleeping figure up.

* * *

Biting his lip, Logic glanced at Morality one more time before forcing himself to turn and walk quietly away down the hallway. Meanwhile a myriad of thoughts were rushing around his head like a whirlwind.

Why didn't he just wake Dad up? Why did he allow him to sleep on his shoulder? Why did he make sure Morality was comfortable? Why did he give him a blanket? Why did he feel so... perhaps protective was the right word, over Dad? What was happening to him? Was he falling ill? Had one of the other characteristics done something to him? Why had he not felt annoyed when Morality wanted to hang out with him? Why, why, why?

* * *

Before he knew it Logan was lying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling in distressed thought. He quickly checked the time on his phone and realised he had been deep in thought for almost an hour! And yet, after all that time, he hadn't even come to a conclusion. He had no answer to any of his questions. The closest he had come to a proper answer was this; something was causing him to experience strange emotions, and whatever the cause was, it was somehow linked to Morality. And that, well that was distressing. Especially because Logic could not for the life of him figure out what it was he was even feeling.

Still pondering and fretting over all the sudden and unexpected feelings, and what the heck they could be, Logic changed into his favourite unicorn onesie and slipped into an uneasy sleep, filled with dreams about sparkling honey eyes and bright smiles.

* * *


	2. Answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logic is confused, so he goes to Dad for answers.

A few days had passed since the Movie Night Incident, as Logic was now referring to it in his mind. Morality was acting like normal, like nothing had happened, and so Logic tried to act like that as well. But it was hard to do that, now that when every time he saw Dad he got a peculiar tickling sensation in his stomach, and whenever Dad stopped for a conversation Logan's mood improved dramatically, and now that with every silly joke that Morality told Logic he couldn't help but smile (faintly,) and that whenever Dad touched him Logic heated up and blushed. And that he found himself staring into thin air sometimes, thinking about Morality. And how sometimes all he wanted to do was hang out with Dad, whilst previously that would have been the last thing on his to-do list. But the worst part was? Logic didn't even know why any of this was happening. 

* * *

Logic had come to the conclusion that he must be sick; after all, he'd never experienced anything like this before. And somehow the illness was linked to Dad. But there had to be a cure a way to make all these unfamiliar feelings go away, and since it all came back to Morality, maybe he knew what was going on and how to make it stop. And so, one day Logan made up his mind to go find Dad and ask him what was happening.

* * *

Soon enough Logic was rapping on the light coloured, wooden door that was the entrance to Morality's room. A moment later the door was swung open, and Logic was met with a cheery, (aesthetically pleasing) (what?) (did he just think Dad was attractive?) (well, they did have the same face, and Logic was handsome. That must have been the reason) face, complete with crooked glasses, messy hair, the familiar blue top and grey cardigan wrapped around the shoulders (which was just plain impractical, why did he not just tie it around his waist?) and a bright white smile that grew in size when it saw Logic.

"Logan! Good to see you! Would you like to come in? I'm so glad you could make it! Why are you here?" Dad asked exuberantly. Logic wrinkled his nose.

"You kind of just contradicted yourself." He stated. Dad smiled blankly at him and Logic sighed, exasperated. Seriously, the tickly feeling that formed in his abdomen when Morality opened the door was growing irritating. It made him almost nervous.

"So... whatcha doing here, bud? Did you wanna hang out or something?" Dad asked. Logic cleared his throat.

"Actually, I came here because I have some questions, and some reasons to believe that you may have knowledge of the answers." Logic nodded to himself. Morality looked surprised, then delighted.

"You... you came to me? Because you didn't know the answer to something for once? Wow! That's... uh... pun-believable!" Logan threw him an unimpressed look and Dad sagged. "Yeah, not my best. Come on in, Logan, I'll see if I know what you're talking about."

* * *

Logic walked into the room and immediately made for the bed. He'd hung out with Dad long enough to be comfortable around him and in his room. It was a simple room, with average furniture, an soft bed and a blue/white/grey colour scheme. It could have been your average bedroom out of a magazine if not for the numerous photos in frames littering the walls and desks, the occasional blanket or pillow stream across the ground (usually in front of the TV,) and the various odd knickknacks Morality had collected over time and stored here, and the fact that everything was just a little bit messy.

Dad made his way over and say in the bed facing Logan, legs crossed and face composed and contemplative.

"Now, Logan, what appears to be the problem?" Morality asked in a professional voice. He really did enjoy his acting. Deciding to ignore Dad's faux professional attitude right now, Logic just went right on to tell him the symptoms he was experiencing.

"Alright, well first of all, I'm experiencing this weird... feeling in my abdomen sometimes." Logic started. Dad looked up and adjusted his glasses.

"Is it a pain?" He questioned.

"Not... exactly. More like a... tickling, fluttery feeling." Logan tried to explain. Morality wrinkled his nose in thought. It was almost cu- what? Logic shook the thought away, and looked back to Dad. Seriously, the fluttery stomach feeling was incredibly uncomfortable and irritating, he wished it would just go away.

"So... kind of like butterflies?" Dad finally asked. Logic pulled a confused face.

"What? No. This is a sensation, Morality. Butterflies are insects in the macrol-" Logan started to try and explain the differences and compare them, but Dad cut him off before he could get too into the subject.

"It's a figure of speech, Logan. It's a feeling in your tummy, it feels all fluttery and tickly. Like butterflies flapping their wings." Dad explained. Logic mulled that over for a moment.

"Huh. Well, that kind of sounds like it. The feeling could be, uh, butterflies. But what does it mean?" He asked. Morality cleared his throat, eager to try to teach the other characteristic something for once.

"Well, there could be many reasons for it. Nervousness, perhaps. Excitement maybe. Do you have anything you might be nervous or excited about?" He asked. Logic thought for a couple of minutes but shook his head.

"No. Nothing has changed in my life recently, at least that I am aware of. I don't think I have anything to be nervous or excited about." He stated. Dad nodded. 

"Okay, interesting. Well, I don't know. Is anything else happening?" Logic nodded, though his hopes were dulled slightly. Dad didn't know? Who else was he supposed to ask? Perhaps Morality just didn't have enough facts, or information, or data to get to the correct conclusion.

"Yes. I'm also, um, flustered sometimes? It's like I can't think straight for a moment, almost like I don't know how to act. And certain things aren't annoying me anymore, it's like I can't even feel anger or irritation towards the person anymore. It's confusing me; I've never felt anything like it before. Oh- and I'm always happy when they notice me, which is a change. And I'm finding I blush easier now, too. Sometimes I space out, and don't notice for a while, which never used to happen. Am I sick, Morality? What is wrong with me?" Logic asked a little desperately. Dad's eyes were wide, and he shuffled back to flop against the pillows for a moment. Logan watched on anxiously as Dad hummed thoughtfully to himself for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly he sat up again, and Logic could see the glowing light bulb go off above Dad's head as he got an idea.

Literally. He could see it.

"Logan! I think I know what it is, but I just... I need to check something." Dad shuffled closer, face excited and eager, brown eyes shining and a mischievous grin threatening to overcome his face. Morality rested his chin in his hands and scooted closer until his knees were touching Logic's own, leaning in confidentially like they were telling a secret.

"Oh my- I can't believe this. So, Logic, who do you like?!?" Morality basically squealed. 

* * *

Logan was... extremely confused. "Who do I like? What does the mean, Morality? Like... hm, I suppose I can tolerate everyone in the Mind's existence, with a mild degree of affection, which supposedly would mean I like all of you, correct?" Logic questioned. Morality opened his mouth, paused, then shook his head.

"Okay, never mind. Lemme rephrase that. Um... ok, so what do all these feelings have in common? It should probably be a person. Who are they all connected with?" He asked. Well, that was simple, Logan thought. Dad should have just asked that in the first time.

"Oh, easy. You." He said simply, only to watch Dad freeze up. 

Logic watched in confusion and Morality stared at him in what looked like shock and disbelief. His lips were parted, his honey eyes wide, surprise carved into every feature. Logan blinked.

"Should I not have said that?" He asked, not understanding why Dad was acting like that. Had he accidentally said something offensive? Thankfully Dad seemed to more or less snap himself out of it.

"Uh, no, it's fine..." He murmured softly. Logic nodded, satisfied with the distant answer.

"Okay. So, what's the diagnosis? Am I sick? Can it be cured? What's going on?" He asked, eager for a final answer. Only for Dad to continue more or less looking distant and slowly standing up.

"Uh, well, yeah, I'll get back to you on that Logic, just gotta.. consult my right hand man, uh, talk to you alter, bye, have a good day, night, uh bye." Dad stuttered, and before Logic could protest he had been pushed out of the room, and the door was being shut firmly behind him. Logan's lips moved wordlessly in confusion, what the heck? Why was Dad acting like this now? Gosh, everything was so confusing these days! Letting out an impatient huff, Logic turned on his heel and began to stride off down the hallway towards his room, when a muffled scream made him pause. 

"-Ince! Can you... me! I... what the... understand... believe it... explain to him! I don't... I do?" Only muffled snippets of a conversation drifted through the hall, with random screeching noises from what seemed like two different sources randomly interrupting. Logan decided to just leave and try to puzzle his problem out on his own; but if Morality, literally the know all of emotions couldn't help him, then what chance did Logic have? 

* * *

It was only a small while later, while he was lying in bed staring blankly at a Sudoku book that Anxiety knocked on his door.


	3. Crash, Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes Anxiety

Logic looked up at Anxiety in surprise; he was just leaning against the door frame, looking unimpressed. Logan cleared his throat and straightened his glasses, sitting up and shutting the Sudoku book.

"Uh... is there something wrong, Anxiety?" He asked. Anxiety nodded and walked in, letting the door swing shut with a bang.

"Yeah, there is." He grumped. "My boyfriend and I were hanging out and watching Big Hero 6 and cuddling, which was actually great, when suddenly Prince disappears from my arms and all I can hear is screaming. So, getting worried, I run to check when I realise Dad just got so excited that he had enough strength to full on summon Prince! Which only happens when he gets super excited. And when I ask them what the heck is going on all I can hear over those two morons shrieking incomprehensibly is your name. So tell me, Logan, what the heck did you do?!" He ranted. Logic blinked, taken aback.

"Um, nothing?" Logan tried to say, but it came out phrased as a question. Anxiety folded his arms and glared at him. "No, I am being honest. I unknowledgeable as to why they are screaming. The last thing I did was query Morality about an illness I fear I may have, and it seemed to be going alright until the end, where his attitude changed drastically." Logic began to muse about that to himself, and Anxiety raised an eyebrow.

"An illness? You're sick?" He asked. Logic blinked at him.

"I'm unsure, but I have symptoms and I think it is likely. The only problem is I don't know what the sickness is, therefore I don't know how to cure it." He sighed. Anxiety sat down.

"Alright, well, if Dad couldn't tell you maybe I can, at least until Prince comes back. So, what's up?" He asked.

* * *

Logic start up straight and cleared his throat, and began to relay his symptoms to Anxiety. Anxiety worried over health quite regularly, and was often what made Thomas research illnesses, so it was logical that he would know what was ailing Logan. But the more Logic talked, the wider Anxiety's dark eyes got, the more his frown disappeared to be replaced by a look of shock, the more disbelieving and amazed he looked. By the time Logan had finished speaking, Anxiety was literally gaping at him. Then he remembered the last detail.

"Oh! And it seems to be linked to Morality somehow; every time I see or interacted with him the... feelings come back. Ca-" He was cut off by a sudden burst of laughter. He flinched back, taken by surprise and a little offended. Blinking, he stared at Anxiety. The only time logic had ever heard the dark boy laugh so hard was when Prince was tickling him the day they found out that Prince and Anxiety were in a relationship; Anxiety had flopped forward with his head on his knees, shaking with mirth, loud giggles ripping themselves out of his mouth, his eyes screwed shut tight. It took a few minutes of Logan staring uncomfortably and slightly indignantly, but Anxiety finally regained control of his body and stopped his hysterical laughter. He sat up and wiped tears from his eyes, and when he saw Logan's face he grinned again.\

"Morality?!" Anxiety squealed. "Seriously? Dad?! I WAS SCARED IT WAS PRINCE OR SOMETHING! Oh my god, Morality!" Then he burst into a fit of giggles again. Logic sighed, irritated.

"Look, could you please just inform me about illness? I would greatly appreciate the knowledge, all I want is to be able remedy my sickness." He huffed. Anxiety huffed out an amused breath and turned back to Logan, wiping his eyes and smudging the black eye shadow slightly. Anxiety took a few deep breaths to compose himself, and turned his gaze back to Logic.

"Ok. I just... Dad? Really? I can't even, that's so funny. Oh my god, imagine you tw- what if you guys got tog- but you don't even realise! This is hilarious! I should... no, I really shouldn't. This is too good to pass up. So I guess Morality knows, and Prince now, so... huh. Nah. I won't tell. This will be great, pure gold." He was talking to himself, Logan realise. How irritating, even with a direct link to Anxiety's thoughts he couldn't decipher what was going on. And now Anxiety was smiling wickedly to himself. Logic huffed and irritated groan.

"Anxiety! Seriously, could you perhaps just tell me?" He snapped, a frown creasing his brow. Anxiety looked a bit surprised, then shook his head.

"I could..." He mused, seeming thoughtful, until he grinned evilly again and Logan realised it had been an act. "But I won't." He crushed Logic's hopes of an answer.

"Anxiety! Why not? Please!" Logan wailed. "Who else am I supposed to ask?" He cried. Anxiety shrugged.

"Figure it out yourself. Isn't that what you're good at? Then again, you suck with emotions. Oh, I am so looking forward to watching this unfold." Anxiety cackled. Logic sucked in an angry breath, and opened his mouth to demand Anxiety tell him everything he knew, when the door was kicked down.

* * *

The thunderous crash that shot through the room made Anxiety's let out a high pitched noise of shock and for Logic to gasp loudly. They both flinched backwards and looked wide eyed to the door, where they realised Prince was standing. Prince gasped.

"Anxiety! I didn't know where you were, my love! You weren't in the pillow fort! I was worried!" He exclaimed, dashing into the room and picking Anxiety up and spinning him around. Anxiety looked incredibly done, locking eyes with Logic and pulling a deadpanned expression, as if silently conveying this always happens, can you make him stop? Logic just observed as Anxiety hit Prince's shoulder until he put him down.

"I'm fine, Pretty Boy, calm down. You could have just knocked, instead of literally busting the door down, what the heck?" He said exasperatedly. Prince looked a little sheepish, but quickly covered it up.

"Well, I was worried about my little Kitten!" Anxiety growled and hit him again, blushing, but Prince carried on speaking, undeterred. "In my panic, what else was I supposed to do? You could have been in danger."

"In Logic's room? Oh, what a dangerous situation, Princey."

"It could have been."

"How?!"

"Anything could have happened!"

"Like what? Wait, never mind, I have better news. Lo-"

"Wait, why are you in Logan's room anyway?"

"Oh my god, shut up and let me tell you something and you would know why! So guess wha-"

"Can we go finish Big Hero 6?"

"Prince!" Anxiety yelled in frustration. "Just let me tell you, it's hilarious and exciting!" He exclaimed. Prince shut his mouth and nodded.

"Ok. Sorry. Forgive my manners." He said sheepishly. Anxiety sighed and put his head in his hands.

"It's fine, babe. Just, you already know but-"

"OH WAIT IS THIS ABOUT LOGAN LIK-"

"PRINCE SHUT UP!" Anxiety screamed, and dragged Prince out of the room by his vibrant red sash. Logic had been sitting on the bed the entire time, watch the couple interact in confusion, amusement, curiosity and uncertainty, all of which he was sure showed on his face. As Prince was dragged out the room he touched the door and made it fix itself, which Logic was grateful for.

He ran the conversation Prince and Anxiety had just had through his head again, as he tended to do, and realised what Prince had said.

* * *

He immediately jumped up and threw open the repaired door, barrelling down the hall to where he was sure Prince and Anxiety had headed. He slid around a corner just in time to hear Prince finish yelling something. "-ty likes him too! It's per-" Logan cut him off.

"Prince!" He bellowed. "You said you knew something about me doing something! CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT MY SICKNESS IS?" He yelled down the hallway. Prince turned, caught sight of him, and screamed. Anxiety yelped and grabbed Prince's hand, tugging them into Prince's room and slamming the door.

"No! Dang it, why won't anybody tell me what's wrong with me?" Logic wailed. The door opened a crack and Anxiety peeked out, darkness around his amused eyes thick.

"Because it's funnier this way!" He called, before shutting the door again. Logan stared after him, then slowly turned and walked back to his room. He had never been more annoyed, but he was formulating a plan. He could make Prince crack, he could make him tell Logic what was happening. All he needed to do was catch him without Anxiety.

Apparently that was easier said than done these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go!! I hope you liked this chapter, drop a comment if you did and I'll love you a billion :) And I'm trying to start a schedule, I'm going to attempt to update every Thursday or Friday. Let's see how long I can keep it up lol. Have a great day friends!


	4. Prince

Logic waited. He was good at that. Logan could be patient. Logic planned, and oh, he was great at that. Planning was his forte, planning was what he knew, planning was something Logan always excelled at. 

He planned when and where he would corner Prince, (Logic had observed Roman's routine for two days to gather data on when he was without Anxiety) (They were practically joined at the hip these days. It made his mission immensely more complicated.) He even planned what he would say. But all was well. He knew what he was going to do. Now all that was left was to put his plan in action.

* * * *

Logic was waiting at the end of the hall, peering around the corner of the wall every so often, like a spy. He couldn't help it; as much as he denied it he really enjoyed getting into a role. A few minutes passed, but then Logan heard a door swish open and snick shut, and light footsteps pad along the carpet. Perfect. Prince was walking towards him, on his way to the front of the mind, probably to help Thomas decide what to wear today. Logan's plan was going accordingly. 

Excellent.

When Roman rounded the corner, Logic sprang. He grabbed the royal boy by the sash, taking him by surprise, and pulled him down a short corridor, then stood between Roman and a wall, preventing immediate escape.

Once Prince had got over his initial shock and confusion and regained his bearings, he gave Logan a strange look.

"Logic? Why did you decide to ambush me?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in puzzlement. Logic sighed in relief.

"Finally! Prince, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"To me? Why to me? I mean, not that I didn't expect it, because come on, who doesn't want to talk to me? Only, why did you have to capture me in order to hold a conversation with me?" Prince questioned.

"Yes, to you. Because you always seem to have somebody associating with you and I feel the need to ask you whilst we are alone." Logic confirmed. Prince threw him a strange look.

"Okay... Well, I do have a loyal fan base, but I haven't noticed any following me around." He mused. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Anxiety. Anxiety is always with you." He explained dryly. Prince's eyes lit up and sparkled.

"Ah, yes! Yes, I can see how us being in each other's company so often could hinder you in trying to speak to me in private. So, Logan, what can I do for you?" Prince asked cheerfully straightening his sash and smoothing out the wrinkles. Logic looked at him side on.

"So, Roman, you're extremely knowledgeable and wise." He started out smoothly. This was but a tactic; flattery was extremely effective on Prince. And just like Logic had predicted, Prince's smile widened, and he lifted his head higher.

"Well, yes, I suppose I am." He inspected his nails, looking at Logan through his hair. "Go on?" He urged quietly. Logic bit back a smile of victory.

* * * *

"And I suppose I am need of assistance, and who better to supply me with that than you?" Logic reasoned. Prince nodded in agreement. "So, I decided that you would be the best one to help me. If you help me with this, Roman, I could even call you... my hero." Prince looked elated; his entire expression lit up, his posture straightened, and he looked very regal and proud. Logan smirked to himself; he had known that just saying the word hero would make Roman give in.

"Well, yes, of course I could help you! Anything to protect the helpless." Prince smiled graciously. Logic stopped himself from insulting Prince, because he was most definitely not helpless. He regained control long enough to smile thinly. 

"Of course. So you'll help me?" He checked. Prince nodded eagerly. He felt his smile slide off his face, to be replaced by a deadly serious expression.

"Great. Then tell me what the heck is going on, if I'm sick, how it relates to Morality, and why Anxiety is trying to withhold all the above information from me." He demanded, voice low and dangerous. 

"Wait, what?" Roman looked bewildered, sweeping his already flawless hair back from his face.

"You heard me. Come on, Roman. You promised that you would tell me! It is very important and I know that you hold the information I require, so just tell me." Logic said exasperatedly. "You know you want to!" He said tauntingly. A myriad of emotions flickered over Prince's face in the next few seconds: worry, longing, excitement, indecision, and more. He finally decided on uncertainty. Logic sighed, this was taking longer than he had predicted.

"Well, I want to, but Anxiety warned you not to. But- but it is obviously meant to be! It's true! Perhaps you deserve to know. Or perhaps it is destiny for you to figure it out on your own? Or what if I am supposed to tell you? Or maybe just help you along the way. Hmm." Prince began to stare into space, pondering about something Logan still didn't know! He groaned.

"Prince. I believe that you should tell me, it would be beneficial to everyone in the Mind. And it would be a very heroic deed." Logic tried to sound convincing. It took a minute, but Prince was finally won over.

"You think?"

"I know." He confirmed. Prince brightened immediately, a grin breaking loose and his eyes mocha eyes twinkling in excitement. 

"Magnificent! I'll tell you a secret, I have been dying to tell you since I first found out." Prince shared. Logic rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, great. So could you please, please, share with me the information about my affliction?" Prince nodded.

"Oh of course. It's simple! Of course, with you being as oblivious towards emotions as you are I didn't expect much else. However, it's time you learnt. You, Logan, are in-" Roman started to squeal something when they were rudely interrupted.

* * * * 

"Prince!" Anxiety yelled, skidding around the hallway corner at that exact moment. Logic's head jerked up - No! Prince was just about to tell him!

"Anxi! I am glad to see you. I was just about to inform Logic about how he l-"

"Princey shut your mouth!" Anxiety yelled, running closer to them. Roman looked lost and confused.

"But they're in l-" He began to say something wistfully, expression dreamy, but Anxiety cut him off.

"PRINCE I AM DEADLY SERIOUS RIGHT NOW DON'T YOU DARE TELL LOGIC!" He bellowed, racing towards them.

"BUT IT'S LO-" Anxiety jumped at Prince and kissed him urgently, effectively stopping Roman from yelling something in retaliation. Logan frowned and inched away. But he was still seething at the fact that he had been so close to finding out what was happening to him! Prince and Anxiety broke away after a moment and Prince blinked heavily.

"Um. Okay, uh, thanks, but I just wanted to tel-" Anxiety looped an arm around Prince's neck and kissed him, silencing him once again. Logic sighed and rolled his eyes, taking another step back. When they broke apart Roman looked dazed.

"But please, it's lo-" Another kiss. It took a moment but Anxiety pulled back again.

"Roman. Shut. Up." He grumbled. Prince nodded.

"Okay. I'll shut up now. So... so no telling Logan?" He asked softly. Anxiety nodded and patted his boyfriend's cheek.

"You got it! Well done, you're learning." He smirked condescendingly, but gave Prince another quick kiss before disentangling himself and waltzing away confidently. And in that moment Logic knew his plan had foiled. Prince's biggest weakness, one that overpowered being called a hero, was love. 

Ugh.

* * * *

Logic scowled angrily at the floor for a split second as Anxiety walked back down the hall, before sighing in defeat and looking up at Roman again. He was surprised at what he saw.

Instead of the usual expression, the proud, condescending, arrogant, confident expression, Prince looked dazed.

He was gazing at Anxiety as he turned the corner, eyes wide and shining, a small smile lingering on his lips, expression open. He reminded Logan of a loving, dopey, loyal puppy. It was peculiar, an expression Logic had never seen on the usually vain boy, in this moment all he could see was adoration for Anxiety. He scoffed and turned away.

"Urgh. Love, emotions. If it makes me look like that, then I never want to experience them." He sneered. Prince merely blinked, turned to look softly at Logan, and let a complacent smile curve his lips.

"Oh, you really do have no idea." The royal boy uttered softly.

 

What was that supposed to mean?

 

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing schedules are hard to stick to, but I'm trying. This chapter felt kind of weird to write, but I'm not sure why. It just wasn't flowing like it usually does for me and it feels kinda short and stilted in my opinion, but I hoped you all enjoyed it! Love you all, you awesome human beings and aliens!
> 
> (I've been on an alien rave lately. Love the idea of them.)


	5. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logic visits Thomas and realises some things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about most of this chapter, and how it might seems to be written kind of weirdly. I've been sick and in a weird mood for the last few days; it's been a struggle to word things right and I've been getting sidetracked so easily lol, mainly by snakes. I made a whole tumblr post just about snakes. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway :)
> 
> PS: Thomas and Leo <3 (also do they have a ship name?)
> 
> PPS: If you realise I've used a word in the wrong context I would really appreciate if you tell me because I'm learning a bunch of new stuff trying to create Logic's dialogue and I really want to get it right :)

* * * *

Logic should have known from the moment he heard Pranks giggling with Missy that this day would be different, that something would change. All he was expecting was a prank, though.

He'd just awoken, and was walking to the kitchen of the Mind to gain sustenance when he happened to pass Pranks and Missy, who looked at him once and began giggling hysterically behind their hands. Logan merely gave them a strange look and rolled his eyes; it was too early to ponder and fret about their plans. Besides, the only thing currently on his mind was coffee and breakfast. He wandered into the kitchen, only to find that it was already occupied. Prince and Anxiety were sitting across from each other at the table, quietly bickering about Beauty and the Beast. Logic ignored the couple and rubbed his eyes, moving automatically towards the coffee machine, only to realise the Morality was lingering awkwardly there, staring at him.

"Oh, apologies." Logan mumbled as he avoided bumping into the trait, (and simultaneously ignored the peculiar flip flop his stomach did when he realised how close Dad was.)

"Oh no, it's fine! Would you like some coffee?" Dad asked. Logic nodded and grabbed a mug, holding it out and letting Morality pour the piping hot drink.

"Thanks." He yawned, taking a long sip. Anxiety looked up and smirked at him.

"Long night?" He asked. Logan groaned.

"Early morning." He replied, screwing up his nose in distaste. Dad giggled, smile bright. For a few minutes the room was peaceful; Dad began to make pancakes for them all, Prince and Anxiety switched topics after agreeing that the new movie earned points for LeFou being gay, and Logic just leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee. Dad soon made him sit at the table, and began to serve up the pancakes.

* * * *

"Missy! Pranks! Come get breakfast!" Morality hollered, and a moment later the two boys skidded around the corner and dashed into the room, smiles bright and cheeks flushed. Prince looked at them curiously.

"Why are you out of breath?" He questioned.

"Tag! We were playing tag and then we went into the imagination and there was this whole jungle we got to explore, and I found a nice tiger and made her my pet and Pranks found a cute little snake and we explored the jungle with them and had an adventure!" Missy rambled happily, eyes shining with excitement. Pranks nodded along, grinning as well, and extended his arm. A small, pale purple snake slipped out, hissing softly at them. Prank's shirt sleeve rose up and they could see the snake had its tail wrapped around his wrist. Logic straightened his glasses and looked closer, analysing the creature. Prince was looking slightly disturbed at sight of the small reptile and Anxiety was inching away, but Dad was just cooing at it.

"Is... is that a corn snake?" Logan questioned. Pranks nodded cheerfully.

"Yup! Isn't he cute?"

"Depends on one's perspective and preferences, I suppose. It's a very vivid purple." Logic noted. Pranks nodded seriously.

"Yeah, but it's from the imagination so it can be any colour it wants." As if to prove that point, the little snake turned orange, hissed again, and wrapped itself around Pranks' arm once more.

"It's so cute!" Dad shrieked and Missy giggled, eating his pancakes so fast he was almost inhaling them. Pranks joined in, rivalling him for speed. Logic was only half done by the time the two best friends were putting their dishes away.

"Hey kiddos, I have some advice for you." Dad smirked. Compliment and Pranks perked up.

"Yeah? What is it?" Missy asked.

"Do you want to know where to find more snakes?" Dad questioned.

"YES!" Missy and Pranks shouted in unison.

"Alright, there will be lots by a river. Do you know what the river is called?" Dad asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Pranks shook his head. "The hiss-issippi!" He cracked. Anxiety, Prince, and Logic groaned in disgust, but Pranks and Missy laughed.

"Ok, thanks Dad! Let's go explore the jungle again, we can find more snakes!" Pranks yelled, and they sped away. Dad chuckled at their antics.

"Kids." He smiled nostalgically, and continued eating breakfast. The room fell into silence once again until Logic stood up and stretched, and decided to visit Thomas.

"I'll be back soon." He said, and flickered out of the Mind.

* * * *

When he manifested in Thomas' room, the boy was still sleeping. Logan sighed and shook him awake, Thomas blinking blearily at him.

"Wha- Logic? Wha're you doin' 'ere?" He slurred sleepily.

"You slept through your alarm."

"It's Saturday though." Thomas whined and buried his head back into the pillows. Logic sighed and whipped the blankets off the bed, making Thomas shriek in indignation.

"That's so rude, how could you? What do you want, Logan?" Thomas groaned in frustration. Logic plopped himself down on the bed and stretched out.

"I have question." He said simply. Thomas heaved a long-suffering sigh, and rolled over to look at him.

"Yeah? What's the problem?" He muttered.

"My problem is that nobody will tell me what my problem is!" Logic exclaimed fiercely, making Thomas recoil and take a second to try to process that.

"Wait, what? It's to early to try to figure that out, could you perhaps phrase that differently?" Thomas asked. Logic sighed and nodded, adjusting his bright blue tie.

"I would, but whenever I try to explain Anxiety shows up and interrupts, therefore terminating any chance I have at gaining information about my query." He groaned. Thomas looked blankly at him.

"Ok. Well if you aren't going to explain then I'm going back to sleep." He announced, and flopped back into the pillows. Logan sighed to himself and prepared to leave the room; he wasn't learning anything here. However a second later Thomas' phone rang, snapping both Thomas and Logic's attention to the device.

* * * *

Thomas groaned and reached a hand out to grab it, lazily picking it up and seeing who the caller was. However as soon as he read it his expression brightened and he sat bolt upright, hastily pressing accept and holding the phone to his ear.

"Leo! Hi, hey, what's up?" He asked quickly, then frowned at himself. Logan got the very faint feeling of butterflies all of a sudden. He realised they were coming from Thomas though; if Thomas was feeling something very strongly then the other traits often felt an echo of it. This made Logan stop and think quickly though; was Thomas suffering from the same symptoms as he was? The butterfly feeling felt exactly the same. Maybe he was ill too! Logic had to ask him, he had to know! So he sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting impatiently as he waited for Thomas and Leo to stop talking.

Sadly the phone call seemed to drag on for hours. Thomas rambled about something he'd seen yesterday, then listened attentively as Leo talked, laughing and smiling a lot. Thomas could feel that just a simple phone call had immediately improved Thomas' mood. How odd.

Eventually Logic had had enough of waiting, and decided to persuade Thomas to end the call.

"Come on, Thomas. You can always just ring Leo back, he always picks up, and you have needs you have to attend to. Such as breakfast, that's important. Hang up, you've been talking long enough. The conversation you are holding is pointless. Simply tell Leo you'll call him back later. Thomas!" Logan groaned in exasperation. Thomas shot him an annoyed glare, but reluctantly told Leo that he had to go. After the call ended, Thomas lay back and clasped the phone to his chest, smiling a little. Logic threw him an odd look; Thomas was acting weirdly.

* * * *

"Why are you doing that?" He asked. Thomas turned his head to look at him.

"Doing what?"

"Smiling at nothing."

"I wasn't smiling at nothing, I was thinking about the conversation I just had with Leo."

"But... nothing important happened in that conversation. I'm confused."

"It's not what we talked about, it's the fact the he rung me just because he wanted to talk to me." Thomas tried to explain.

"How is that a good thing? It just means the entire call was pointless." Logic reasoned, making Thomas roll his eyes.

"No it doesn't, it means he wants to talk to me! Which means he likes me, at least as a friend. And-" Thomas blushed lightly. "And maybe as something more." He mumbled, and smiled again. Logic raised an eyebrow and looked at him warily.

"As something more? I assume you mean romantically, yet you seem pleased at the thought. So is it safe to assume that the feelings are reciprocated?" He asked slowly. Thomas looked at him in bemusement.

"I mean, yeah. Duh. I thought all you guys knew that? I have, like, a huge crush on Leo." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh. Ok then. Well, my weakness is emotions and feelings so perhaps I have been ignorant in this case." Logan admitted. Thomas nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious to be honest. I hope he likes me back." Thomas said wistfully. Logic decided to change the subject.

"So... I noticed that you experienced butterflies a few minutes ago, do you know why?" Logan asked curiously. Thomas shot him a weird look.

"Um... why do you want to know?" He asked slowly, carefully. Logan sat up straighter.

"I'm going to talk fast because it's almost as if Anxiety has a sixth sense when it comes to this. So basically I've recently been experiencing emotions and feelings that I am confused about as I do not know the source or the reason as to why I am feeling them, however Morality has explained to me that one of these feelings is butterflies. Feeling butterflies is a predominant symptom, and one that reoccurs often. I conjectured about whether it could mean that perhaps we are both ill, which leads me to my question, do you know why you experienced butterflies?" Logic explained rapidly. Thomas took a moment to absorb and puzzle that out, his brow furrowing as he tried to make sense of the babbled speech.

"Uh... ok, right. Well I don't know if you're sick, because I'm not, but I get butterflies when I'm with Leo." Thomas explained, which made Logan tilt his head as he thought about that.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just do. It's what happens when I get a crush." Logic blinked; oh god. Something was beginning to dawn on him.

* * * *

"Thomas, this is deadly important. Tell me more about what happens when you get a crush." He demanded, staring Thomas in the eye.

"Um, sure? Personally I get butterflies a lot, and I blush pretty easily. Um, I think about them a lot and I'm really happy when they want to hang out or just interact with me in general, and I get really flustered really easily when I'm around them." Thomas listed, only to see growing horror accumulate on Logan's face.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh this can't be correct. Somebody tell me I'm wrong." He muttered to himself, nervously adjusting his glasses and tie. Thomas was slightly worried.

"Are you okay, Logan?" He asked hesitantly. Logic fixed him with a nervous stare.

"That is yet to be determined. I have one more question." He looked afraid to ask, so Thomas tried to silently urge him on. "Um, do you feel all of that only towards a single person, the one you harbour romantic feelings for?" Logan finally asked, wincing in preparation for the answer. Thomas just bit his lip and nodded, which made Logic whine in despair and flop forward onto the bed, hiding his face in the blanket.

* * * *

Thomas sat awkwardly for a second, just listening to the horrified, disbelieving, despairing sounds Logic was making. After a while he hesitantly reached out and touched the characteristic's shoulder.

"Are you ok? You don't sound ok." Tomas observed. Logic groaned into the duvet one last time before rolling over.

"No, I don't think I'm okay. I can't believe this, oh my goodness. It can't be true!" He cried. Thomas had already put the pieces together.

"Oh my goodness, you have a crush! Holy- who is it?!" Thomas yelped, and yanked Logan up into a sitting position.

"I don't- oh my goodness, I do. Why me? Why him? I don't want these feelings!" Logic whined. Thomas sighed impatiently.

"Just tell me who!" He begged. Logan's face was pain-filled as he slowly muttered,

"Morality."

* * * *

Thomas stared at him, mocha eyes wide and jaw slack. That changed in a split second, when he shrieked "No way! Oh my goodness! You?? Morality?!?" He yelled in shock, making Logic cringe away. Then another cheerful voice spoke up.

"You summoned me?" Dad asked.

* * * *

Thomas flinched and whirled around to see the Dad had just appeared by the doorway, smiling at them both.

"Heya, Logan. So, why'd ya need me, kiddo?" He asked. Thomas opened and his closed his mouth like a fish as he searched for an adequate answer.

"Uh... um... I'm not your kid! Also um I was wondering... about dogs! Yeah!" He tried. Morality seemed relatively pleased with the answer, but they were both distracted by Logic muffling a shriek and disappearing from the physical world. Dad looked disappointed.

"Aw, why'd he leave?" He asked sadly.

"He's just realised something, and I done think he quite knows what to do about it." Thomas said carefully.

* * * *

Meanwhile back in the Mind Logan appeared in his room, fretting and worrying over the newly discovered fact that he liked Morality! Dad! It was almost unbelievable, if not for the fact that all the evidence pointed to that conclusion. However Logic still couldn't quite accept it.

Then Pranks started blasting the song.

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love

Damn Disney movies and their songs. Thankfully it ended after that one verse, though, and he heard Pranks and Missy giggling as they ran off. Logic groaned and flipped into his bed, burying his head in his pillow and beginning to reasses his life choices leading up to this moment.


	6. Can I Kiss You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!! Everything's just been a bit hectic lately. I hope you like this chapter and that the wait was worth it.
> 
> (Also a glitter war wouldn't hurt inside the mind, it would magically avoid their eyes and stuff ok.)
> 
> (Also Analogical is brotp let's be real.)

* * * *

Logan was aware that he was avoiding Morality. He knew it wasn't exactly the reasonable thing to do, and looking at the situation analytically he had a range of options he could act upon. Such as acting as he typically did around Morality, and pretending that nothing was wrong. The flaw with that plan, however, was that Logic suspected Dad knew about his... crush. He'd certainly reacted strongly when Logic had basically flat-out told Dad that he had developed romantic feelings for him. And contrary to popular belief Morality wasn't unintelligent. So either way, that plan wouldn't work because everybody in the Mind already knew about Logan's feelings.

The next option was to simply tell Morality about his feelings but to be fair Logic already had, even if it had been unknowingly, and he was unsure about whether or not Dad's reaction was positive or not. And for some reason, now that he knew for sure what he was experiencing, telling Morality just seemed very, very difficult.

The third option was the least tactical because it made no progress in any way, yet, here Logic was. In his room, listening to a podcast about D&D, and trying to avoid thinking about how long he would be able to keep us this act. At first Logan had continued about his usual business in the mind and simply left the vicinity whenever Dad neared, but that got old fast (especially as the butterflies always came back full force. It was also difficult as Logic began to feel so guilty when he saw the way Dad's face fell every single time. How his expression always turned to look disappointed and sad whenever Logan left the room.) So the easier option seemed to be to hide in isolation in his room.

It was pathetic, but... honestly, Logic had no idea how to deal with emotions and feelings like these. They were truly the bane of his existence, oh how he despised them! Yes, the simplest thing to do was block everything out and recline in his small, quiet bubble.

Of course, his peaceful solitude couldn't last long. Not with Anxiety around.

* * * *

When Anxiety finally barged into his room, it wasn't as loud or dramatic as when Prince had. There was no kicking in the door, no dramatic professions of love and worry, and nobody was picked up and spun around. What did happen, though, was Anxiety opening the door and shutting it firmly, marching in with his jaw set and a determined glint in his eyes. He wasn't even slouching into his hoodie. Immediately Logan sat up straighter, turned the podcast off, and warily watched Anxiety storm towards him.

"Alright nerd, get up." Anxiety snapped.

"What? Why? I'm perfectly comfortable here, thank you very much." Logic retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't! Trust me, I know how easy it is to sulk about in your room for all eternity, but I'm the only one who's allowed to do that here. Me, not you! Because Prince is the only one who cares and he just throws shit at me or picks me up if I don't come out for a while. But now Morality cares about you and he doesn't know what do you, so you've got him moping about all over the mind. He hasn't made a dad joke in, like, two days! So get up and show him you're alive and just like, make out or something, so I can stop feeling weird every time the literal sun walks past looking all depressed. Because once again, it's my job to look all emo! Not his, and not yours! So hurry up and leave your freaking room!" Anxiety ranted, folding his arms and glaring dangerously at Logan. He barely breathed through his entire speech so his chest was heaving by the end, but if looks could kill then Logan would be long gone. He gulped, a bit stunned.

"Um, ok?" He said, sounding unsure.

* * * *

Anxiety's tough demeanour fell a bit.

"Wait, for real? You aren't gonna fight me on this?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Not, not really. I'm in need of nutrition if I am to keep up with helping Thomas, and the only way to really obtain that is to leave my room. However I expect you to keep me company in case of Morality appearing, because that creates an awkward scenario that I have no idea how to handle." He admitted, which made Anxiety stare at him.

"You... want me to keep you company?" He asked, making Logan frown.

"Well, yes. You're my friend, as annoying and frustrating as you are." Anxiety blinked at him in shock.

"Huh. Thanks, I think. Anyway you want me to protect you from Dad? Seriously?" He smirked. Logic just nodded and blushed.

"Well, not protect, just help me out from an awkward situation if one should arise." He muttered sheepishly. Anxiety looked at him side-on, as if he was considering something. And slowly a dangerous smirk curved over his face, the shining glint in his eyes turning mischievous. Logan was suddenly very suspicious.

"Oh, ok, sure. After all, friends help each other out, right?" Anxiety grinned. Logic narrowed his eyes, but nodded slowly.

"Precisely..." He muttered. Anxiety nodded once, sharply, and indicated for him to follow him out of the room. Logan inhaled and tried to figure out what Anxiety was up to, but he couldn't decipher what his plan was. So he heaved a sigh, adjusted his glasses, and followed the darkly dressed boy out of his room.

* * * *

They made their way to the kitchen, Anxiety going first. They got there with no incident, with Logan heading towards the cupboards and looking through their contents.

"Hey, Anxiety, is there any juice?" He asked absently, making Anxiety hum dramatically in thought.

"Oh, I don't know! But you know who would know?" He asked suggestively, making Logan frown and turn around.

"Wha- who?" He asked dubiously. Anxiety smirked and horror spread across Logan's face; his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he shook his head vehemently.

"No. No, no, no! Anxiety, don't!" He yelled, but Anxiety just grinned wickedly and shouted

"Dad, come here!" At the top of his lungs.

* * * *

Logic stared at him, betrayal clear in his expression.

"How could you? I trusted you, you traitor!" He wailed. Anxiety just clapped him on the shoulder.

Not a second later, Dad appeared right by Logan. Morality faltered when he noticed Logic, but turned his attention to Anxiety.

"You called, bud?" He asked, admittedly quieter than usual.

"Yeah. You and Logic need to talk, and preferably kiss, and that'll fix everything. So just. Just do that." He rolled his dark eyes and basically ran out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

* * * *

An awkward silence immediately fell over the two occupants of the room, both glancing at the other and quickly looking away uncomfortably. Eventually the air grew too thick and heavy with the discomfort for Logic, and he cleared his throat, before deciding to get out of the situation.

"Apologies." He muttered as he tried to slide past Morality, but suddenly a hand shot out and wrapped gently around his wrist.

"Hey, no, wait." Dad said quietly. Logan paused and looked tentatively back at the other trait.

"Yes?" The awkwardness was unbearable. Logan hated feelings! They ruined everything!

"I think Anx is right. We should talk." Dad said. Logan exhaled heavily, bit he knew that considering all other options this was the correct alternative. So he slowly turned back to face Morality, and managed to look him in the eye.

"Very well." He sighed. For another minute there was silence, as neither knew what to say. And then

"Do you hate me?"

* * * *

Logic flinched back in shock, staring at Dad. He was looking at the floor, shoulders hunched and eyes wide and sad.

"What? No! Of course I don't, how could you even think that?" Logan gasped in horror. Morality shrugged morosely.

"Well, you don't really seem to like me anymore. We never hang out, you even leave the room every time I come in. So you don't hate me?" He finally asked hopefully, looking up at Logic through his hair. Logic felt his own face soften.

"No, of course I don't hate you, Morality. I don't think I could ever hold any animosity towards you. In fact, it's actually quite the opposite." He admitted, blushing and straightening his tie. Dad's jaw dropped a little, his honey coloured eyes beginning to widen and sparkle.

"Wait, does that mean... does that mean you still like me? Like, like like me?" He gasped.

"Somehow I understood that. And... yes?" It came out tentatively, and like a question. Logan stood up straighter and took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. I realise I've developed romantic feelings towards you, Morality, and I just want to know... are they requited?" He asked, wincing as he braced himself for the worst. There was a moment's silence, and then,

"Yes!! Oh my goodness, Logan, I've had a crush on you for ages!" Dad burst, positively bubbling with excitement and delight. Logan's eyes widened and he exhaled in relief and unintended euphoria.

"Really?" He blinked.

"Yes!" Dad grinned in almost uncontrolled happiness, and they just smiled at each other for another minute, the atmosphere now elated. After a while, however, Logic cleared his throat and asked a question.

"So... what happens now?" He queried. Morality smiled at him.

"This is generally when you ask me to be your boyfriend." He laughed.

"Oh! Ok. Uh, Morality, will you- will you be my- my boyfriend?" Logic blushed and stammered. Morality seemed to almost glow with happiness.

* * * *

"Of course I will!" He beamed, his eyes sparkling and smile huge. Logan found himself smiling back, and found he didn't even mind. He felt great! Like he was full up with light, which of course was impossible, but he rather enjoyed the feeling so he didn't dwell on it.

"Now what happens?" He asked wonderingly. Dad looked at the ground bashfully.

"Well..." He mumbled, then seemed to decide something and looked back up at Logan. "Can I kiss you?" He asked suddenly. Logic blinked, stunned momentarily by the suggestion.

"Um." He said dumbly; for once his brain wasn't working fast enough! If this was a side-effect of liking Morality then he would have to find out a way to fix it.

However when he glanced at Morality's hopeful yet guarded expression, a "Yes!" Left his lips involuntarily. Morality smiled shyly again, and then Logan realised they were inching closer to one another. All of a sudden the light feeling was gone, and he was extremely nervous. He had no idea what he was doing, oh no, he was going to screw this up! Dad frowned.

"Are you okay? Stop worrying, Logan." He smiled, and cupped Logic's face gently. Logan just closed his eyes, and then there were soft lips pressing gently upon his own in a chaste kiss, one that only lasted a second. Logan slowly opened his eyes and blinked, staring at Morality, who was blushing intensely. His hand was still on Logic's cheek. And then Logic couldn't help it, he was smiling goofily at Morality, and he felt even better than before! It was as if electricity was running under his skin, enlightening him and filling him with energy. He felt euphoric and victorious, like he could conquer anything in that second. Which again, a simple kiss would not have granted him that ability, but that didn't matter because it felt amazing! He liked it!

"Can I- Can I kiss you again?" He asked. Morality giggled at his awkwardness, but nodded. Logan blushed but leaned in, and lightly pressed their lips together again. He didn't really know what he was doing, but it felt nice and Morality's lips were really soft and the giddy, happy feeling was bubbling up again. They split apart rather quickly again, the gentle kiss only lasting a few seconds, but they just stared into each other's eyes for another few seconds. "I've discovered something." Logic whispered after a minute. "I don't hate feelings. Actually, this one I'm experiencing is quite pleasant and I like it very much." He admitted. Then Morality smiled brightly, and it was so familiar and cheerful that Logan almost laughed. Then the door was opened loudly and Anxiety stalked in, flanked by Prince, Pranks, and Missy.

* * * *

"Did you guy-" Anxiety trailed off as he noticed their position: Morality, with his arms looped loosely around Logic's shoulders and neck, and Logic, with his arms wrapped gently around Morality's waist, their faces almost uncomfortably close together. The new couple both whipped their gazes to the doorway, staring at the intruders in shock and embarrassment. There was complete silence in that room for approximately 4 seconds, as everyone took in the situation. Anxiety looked frozen where he stood, lips parted in shock and eyes wide, as if he had not truly expected this. Pranks and Missy's faces were gradually filling with rising excitement and astonishment as they began to comprehend what was going on. They exchanged a scheming look, which made Logan nervous. Roman's eyes were roving from Logic and Morality to Anxiety and back again, and then he started yelling.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew this would happen! This is my new favourite couple! Apart from us, of course, Kitten." Anxiety glared at him at that, but there wasn't much anger in the stare. He appeared to still be in shock. "I mean, when I was first told about your crushes, I could barely see it happening! And up until lately I still couldn't really see it happening, but now-" He faltered, and frowned slightly. "Now... I can see it happening. I can- oh no. I can see it." The royal boy turned to Anxiety and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Anxiety, I can't stop seeing it!" He uttered desperately. The shaking seemed to snap Anxiety out of his stupor, and he rolled his eyes and shoved Roman off him.

"Get off, idiot." He grumbled.Prince just covered his eyes. By this time Logic and Morality had stepped away from each other and were blushing in embarrassment. Anxiety turned to the them both and raised and eyebrow, burrowing down into his oversized hoodie.

"So, you guys did what I say? You made out?" He asked dryly. Prince hit him on the arm.

"Shut up!" He squeaked loudly, making Anxiety snort in amusement.

"Macho, Pretty Boy." He smirked. Roman narrowed his eyes and glared, but didn't say anything more, so Anxiety turned his attention back to the new couple.

"Alright, whatever, so I take it you guys are going out now?" He asked. Morality nodded bashfully.

"Affirmative." Logic confirmed. In a blur, Anxiety and Prince were knocked aside and Pranks and Compliment rushed forward, and suddenly Logan and Dad were covered in showers of glitter and confetti. Pranks and Missy were shouting and yelling, most of it incomprehensible, but Logan could make out phrases like "I'm so proud!" and "Finally!" and "You're both disgusting...ly adorable!" and Logan's personal favourite, "Thomas is so gay now!"

He coughed and tried to get any of the shimmering grains he had inhaled out of his mouth, and was grateful to his glasses for keeping the glitter out of his eyes. He blinked and looked at Morality who was shaking his head, making the sparkling glitter and curling strips of colourful paper flutter in sprinkles to the floor. He had thousands of infinitesimal pieces of multi-coloured glitter adorning his grey cardigan, and Logan couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Then Dad looked up and burst out laughing, pointing at Logic, who looked down at himself. He ignored the waterfall of glitter that rained down from his hair and looked at his black shirt in horror; it was shimmering and twinkling like a rainbow, the darkness of the material only contrasting against the multitude of sparkling particles. Then Prince charged in, scooped up a pile of glitter from the floor and threw it at Anxiety.

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, I split this chapter into two parts because it would flow better that way :) I'm going to upload the next one tomorrow because it needs a little bit more writing but I hope you enjoyed this one!!


	7. Glitter War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGH YOU GUYS I POSTED THIS BUT APPARENTLY IT DIDN'T WORK AND I DIDN'T REALISE AND I WAS ONLY JUST TOLD I'M SO SORRY!!!!

Then Prince dashed in, scooped up a handful of glitter and threw it at Anxiety.

* * * *

Complete and utter silence fell across the room immediately. Everyone paused, looking at Roman in shock and at Anxiety in horror and anticipation. Anxiety just stood there silently for a minute, head tilted to the ground so they couldn't see his facial expression, arms extended out to the sides slightly, glitter dripping off him and whirling through the air. His dark attire was now covered in a sheen of rainbow particles that shimmered with every minuscule move. And then, slowly, slowly, he raised his head.

Logan almost burst out laughing, the only thing stopping him was the fear that Anxiety would actually kill him. His expression was dark, almost unreadable. However what Logic found humorous was Anxiety's makeup.

His pitch black eye shadow that was smudged beneath his eyes in inky layers... now had glitter sprinkled all through it. With every slow, angry blink, it shimmered wildly. With every hardly noticeable movement of his head it cast reflections of light in all sorts of hues; pink, red, gold, green, blue, purple, and more. He expression was furious and dangerous, but that only made the glitter fastened in his shadowy makeup funnier. It was so bright and contradictory to his dark expression.

Then Prince began to giggle uncontrollably, bending over and struggling to breath through fits of laughter as he stared at his boyfriend. He was soon joined by Pranks and Missy, then Dad, then Logan. It was as if the laughter was infectious. Anxiety beginning to stalk forward with an aura of danger around him was incentive enough to halt their chuckles, but it only made Prince giggle harder, glancing up occasionally and breaking down into wheezing bouts of laughter again. "Y- you- you- oh my- Anx- Anxiety- y-" He was trying to speak, but the uncontrollable bouts of laughter were preventing that. Anxiety inhaled heavily, and a small stream of glitter trickled out of his hood. Roman appeared to be having trouble breathing. Logic was mildly concerned.

Thud.

Prince coughed as he was hit directly in the face with a mass of glitter. He spluttered and spat a few grains out of his mouth, staring in shock at his crisp white suit that was now engulfed in a twinkling cover of sparkles. His eyes flickered back up, and met Anxiety's smug ones. Roman stood up straighter.

"Oh, I see how it is." He said loudly and clearly, his voice carrying a tone of danger and amusement. "This. Means. War!" He yelled, rushing forwards and conjuring vibrant, rose red glitter. He began flinging it wildly at all the other occupants of the room. It clouded Logan's glasses, hit Missy right in the face, sprinkled in a shower over Pranks, flew into Dad's chest and sprayed all over Anxiety. Immediately Pranks was cheering and conjuring up bright pink glitter.

"Get rekt!" He screamed and hurled it at Missy, then conjured a shower of sparkles above Logan's head. He was instantly covered in thousands of the glimmering pink specks. Instinctively Logic conjured a ball of deep blue glitter and threw it at Pranks' retreating back, but only succeeded in hitting Missy (who was chasing after Pranks), and who chucked a wave of yellow glitter over his shoulder and hit Dad. Morality then threw a mountain of light blue glitter at Prince and covered him head to toe. From then on it was complete and utter chaos.

* * * *

An all out glitter was raged on in the Mind. Logic and Morality teamed up immediately, and ran through the mind blasting anyone the stumbled across with shimmering blue glitter. The walls were streaked with rainbows, the carpet dazzling to the eyes, and shrieks of laughter, outrage and victory were heard from every corner of the Mind. Dad and Logan liked to believe they were completely obliterating the others, but at this point whenever anyone ran into each other it was impossible to tell who was winning, as there was so much glitter everywhere that it all blended in. At one point, Logan didn't remember when, he and Morality had started holding hands. Every so often, as they darted through the Mind, he would look down at their intertwined fingers and feel a strange happy bubbling feeling in his chest.

Yes, it appeared there were some feelings Logic really liked. Morality just brought them out.

After a while, the battle came to a standstill, and everyone silently agreed to end it. They all collapsed in an exhausted pile in a glitter splattered hallway, everyone breathing heavily, tired, absolutely engulfed in coats of glitter, and everyone feeling absolutely ecstatic! It had been a long, long time since they had all participated in a such a farcical activity. Logan had enjoyed it immensely, even if it wasn't the type of activity people typically expected him to appreciate. 

"Whew!" Pranks let out a huge breath and closed his eyes, letting his head loll back and rest on Compliment's chest. "That was fun!" He grinned. Missy nodded, and sparkles showered out from his hair.

"I hate you guys... not enjoying yourselves! And I think we all liked this, we should do it again one day." He sighed happily. Anxiety snorted from where he was leaning on Prince.

"Speak for yourself." He scoffed. A second passed. "But if we do end up doing this again, what about snow or something. Glitter is so... colourful and bright." He grimaced. Prince poked him in the arm.

"Glitter is fabulous! You loved it, Anxi." He teased. Anxiety rolled his eyes and shoved Roman off him, sending the royal boy sprawling across the glimmering carpet. He immediately stood up and tried his best to dust him self off as if nothing had happened, which merely set a few pieces of black glitter spiralling through the air. Anxiety and Logan snickered; surprisingly enough this was a frequent occurrence. Prince wasn't quite as graceful as he would have everyone believe. There was a comfortable silence when Roman settled down again, only broken by the occasional sigh when glitter floated past them. It took a while, but gradually all 6 of them began to feel a pull, something drawing them into the physical world. 

Thomas.

* * * *

They were more or less powerless to resist the call as none of them really had a valid reason other than that they were tired and covered in glitter, so Thomas' call dragged them all into reality. 

Still sitting in a jumbled heap, covered with glitter, they appeared on Thomas' floor.  
Groaning, they picked themselves up and ignored the glitter raining down from their clothes. As they took their usual places, the became aware of Thomas staring at them in shock.

"You summoned us, Thomas? Is there something you need?" Roman asked. Thomas frowned slightly but his gaze continues to flicker from trait to trait. Then they landed on his now glitter covered floor and his face fell.

"Oh no! That's going to take forever to get out!" He groaned in dismay. The characteristics winced as they saw the sparkley trails they had left behind when they moved. However noticing that semeed to snap Thomas out of his stunned, confused stupor.  
"Oh yeah! And why the heck is there so much glitter, anyway? It's literally coating all of you, I can't even see your skin Missy." He stated in shock.

"We had a full on glitter war!" Pranks yelled. "It was awesome!"

"And very rainbowy!" Missy added. Thomas frowned and looled at the other traits for confirmation; they just nodded and avoided eye contact sheepishly. Logan began to clean his glasses, Dad brushed his cardigan off, Prince straightened his sash and Anxiety pulled his hoodie up. Thomas was right, they had conjured so much glitter that Missy and Prince were literally almost reflecting a metallic rainbow. It appeared Anxiety had got his revenge twofold. Thomas just took a few seconds to think about the Glitter War, then sighed and nodded his head.

"Well, what else did I really expect?" He mumbled to himself.

"Well, did you have a problem you needed help with, champ?" Dad asked kindly. Thomas shrugged.

"Not really, I just wanted to know why I've been in such a weird mood. It's been wild up in here." He tapped his head and laughed quietly. "Lots of random bouts of surprise and happiness and stuff." He explained. They all apologised sheepishly.

"Nah, it's fine, you deserve to have some fun once in a while. I just have one question though, why? What brought this up?" Thomas asked, smiling. Anxiety spoke up.

* * * *

"So basically Logan and Morality have had massive crushes on each other for ages." Thomas nodded: he knew all that. Anxiety continued. "And they both didn't know what to do about it, so basically I trapped them in a room together until they sorted out their itty-bitty feelings. And they did, then they kissed, and now they're dating. So Pranks and Missy started throwing glitter and confetti to celebrate. Then Drama Queen over here threw some at me and declared war, and it all followed on from there." He drawled in his usual bored tone. Thomas' jaw dropped a bit, Logic and Morality blushed, and Pranks and Compliment stood there looking proud of themselves.

"So- so... so now four parts of my personality are saying?" He asked incredulously. Everyone nodded.

"Correct." Logan confirmed.

"Yup." Said Dad. Thomas pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, I am so freaking gay." He mumbled.

"That's what we said!" Missy exclaimed cheerfully. Thomas raised an eyebrow and signed wearily, but smiled.

"Ok, whatever. I think I'm pretty much used to the weirdness by now. You all look exhausted, I'll let you go in a sec. But can I- can I ask you to do something?" He questioned. The group nodded. "Just... um. Could you maybe clean up the glitter on my floor? You guys can just, like, click it away, and when I clean glitter it just seems to multiply and spread out even more. I don't really want to have glitter in my carpet for weeks." He asked shyly. Pranks stepped forward.

"Don't worry, I have experience in cleaning!" He beamed. He snapped his fingers and the shiny glitter vanished from the floor. With another click all the glitter disappeared from their bodies and clothes. He clicked again, but nothing visibly happened. Nevertheless Pranks grinned proudly.

"See!" Thomas smiled at him.

"Thanks buddy. Alright you guys, see ya." He waved, and they all began to disappear back into the Mind.

* * * *

Miraculously it was clean and free of all glitter, which Pranks took credit for.

"Just don't mess with the back of the mind, or you will find all of that glitter. And it's not very stable." He warned. Gradually they all drifted off in pairs, Prince with Anxiety, Pranks with Missy. Logic glanced at Morality, who smiled at him and took his hand again.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" He asked happily. Logan shrugged.

"I have no objection to that." He said, and they made their way to Morality's room. Once there, Logic immediately say himself on Dad's bed as Morality set up the movie. It was a well practiced routine they had performed smoothly hundreds of times.

In a few seconds Morality was sitting with Logan, leanimg back and wrapping and arm comfortably around Logic's shoulders, who leaned into him without second thought. It was peaceful and sweet, an action they were both so comfortable with that they barely thought about it.

Logan quickly felt his eyelids dropping, and was aware that he was leaning heavily into Morality's embrace, but he couldn't find any part of him that objected or disliked the feeling. He was feeling calm and warm, happy and content, Logic was feeling loved. As was Morality. So Logan decided to stop thinking for a while and just enjoy the feeling of being so peaceful.

The feelings of Morality's arm around his shoulder lulled him into a sense of security, his even breathing and heartbeat comforted Logic, and the occasional small gesture sent warmth blooming through his chest. Small gestures like gently brushing Logan's hair back, or Morality's thumb absently rubbing circles over his palm.

Logic's eyes involuntarily slipped shut and his thoughts were becoming muddled with the beginnings of sleep.  
The last clear thought to run through his head before sleep caught him was

Yes, I could get used to this.

"I only like these feelings." Logan yawned and mumbled sleepily. Morality smiled quietly to himself, and in the next instant Logic drifted off into a calm sleep.

Finish

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
